


Nothing Wrong

by Superb_Lizard



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Freewood - Freeform, Handcuffs, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, attempted dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superb_Lizard/pseuds/Superb_Lizard
Summary: Gavin is not great at this "handcuff someone to your desk and have your filthy way with them" stuff. Fortunately, Ryan's a good sport.





	

"Ryan, can I talk to you in my office for a bit?" asked Gavin, in a completely normal and ordinary way. There was absolutely nothing suspicious about a request like that. They were between videos. They could talk about things if they wanted to. Nothing wrong with that.

"Sure," said Ryan, unsuspecting. He followed Gavin into the office without any objections. None of the others gave them a second glance; Michael was laughing and Jeremy was probably busy finding something else to axe-kick. Just a bunch of normal, unremarkable interactions between co-workers. Just another day.

"I have something I want to- Well, here, I'll just show you," said Gavin, quietly shutting the door behind them. "Can you put down your Diet Coke for a second?"

Ryan did, and the can leaked a drop or two of sugar-free amber elixir onto what Gavin hoped were some not-very-important papers.

They weren't boyfriends. They were completely heterosexual male co-workers who had occasionally had sex with each other. It was stress relief. And sometimes they liked to catch each other off guard. Consensually, of course; their safeword was "wet bread", just in case one of them really wasn't in the mood.

The point w was why Gavin had a pair of handcuffs concealed in his desk. That was also why Ryan's reaction to finding himself suddenly handcuffed to said desk was surprise instead of outright shock.

"What the fuck!?" Ryan struggled a bit, more for show than anything. He was Ryan; he could probably pick the lock with a pushpin if he wanted to. "Why am I handcuffed to your desk?"

"'Cause you're naughty, right?" Gavin tried to sound seductive and it just wasn't happening. Not at all. This had all sounded so much better in his head. "And I thought I'd tie you down and make you suck me off a bit. You know, to punish you. For your naughtiness."

Ryan looked like he would have facepalmed if his hands were free. "Jesus Christ, Gavin. You get points for creativity, but…that is _not_ how you do that."

"Well, I'm new at this!" squawked Gavin. "I've never handcuffed anyone before!"

"I can tell." Ryan sighed. "You just shoved them on me. You didn't even check to make sure they're not cutting off my circulation or anything. They're not, by the way. And that dirty talk? You need to put some authority into it. Have some goddamn confidence. You gotta do it more like…" Ryan cleared his throat. "Kneel down before the Mad King and beg forgiveness for your sins!" he thund, throwing in an evil laugh for good measure.

"…Wow, that was good." It was _really_ good. Maybe he was going about this all wrong. Gavin started to fish the handcuff keys out of his pocket. "D'you want to take over?" he asked, maybe a little too eagerly.

"Eh, well." Ryan's handcuffs clinked against the desk. "I'm already down here and you did plan all of this out. If you really had your heart set on me sucking you off, let's go for it. Get your dick out. Unless you wanted to hold me prisoner all day."

Gavin unzipped and fished his cock out of his pants. He was at half-mast and a few (admittedly, awkward) strokes didn't help much. "Do you, uh, think you could give me a bit of the ol' Mad King laugh again?"

"Sure." Ryan obliged, letting out a throaty "Muahahahaha!" that sent tingles down Gavin's spine, among other body parts.

"Aw, yeah," Gavin said, sighing a little. That did the trick; he was rock-hard now.

"Wait." Ryan raised an eyebrow. "My maniacal laughter gets you hard?"

"Everything about you gets me hard. You and your- evil. Your sexy evil." said Gavin, still feeling awkward. "Was I any better on the seducing that time?"

"A bit, yeah." Ryan shrugged. "But you gotta mean it. We can just skip to the sexy part, if you want."

Gavin pressed the head of his cock against Ryan's lips. Ryan's tongue snaked out and gave it a lick. Just a quick one, but enough to draw a quiet moan from Gavin. Ryan leaned in and wrapped his lips around Gavin's cock, sucking gently. Ryan went to work immediately, taking Gavin to the hilt. He was at a disadvantage without his hands but his energy more than made up for it.

Damn Ryan, anyway. The guy was on his knees, hands cuffed behind his back, his mouth stuffed with dick. Just the look in his eyes was almost as sexy as what his tongue was doing on the sensitive underside of Gavin's cock.. Gavin had to suppress a moan and hope that no one outside could hear them.

"Aw, yeah, just like that. Suck me." Gavin paused. "H-how was that?"

Ryan looked up and mumbled something around a mouthful of cock; it sounded vaguely like approval. 

"Oh God, R-ryan-" He couldn't last much longer; one more suck sent him over the edge. Gavin came hard in Ryan's mouth, gasping a little as he pulled his softening cock free.

Ryan closed his eyes and swallowed it down. "Hey, don't get any on my t-shirt. I have to do The Patch later." A speck of cum and saliva dripped down his chin but it seemed to be in no danger of falling. "And uncuff me? Before I get conspicuous handcuff marks on my wrists?"

"Oh, right." Gavin's pants were still around his ankles. He quickly tugged them up and worked all his bits back to where they were supposed to be, then dug the key out of his pocket and reached around to unlock the cuffs.

"Are you satisfied?" Ryan asked, as he slipped the cuffs off and quietly set them on Gavin's desk. "Was that enough punishment? Did you get all the evil out of me?"

"Uh, well, y'know," said Gavin, still a little dazed from the afterglow. "I don't mind if you have a little bit of evil left."

Ryan smirked. "I'll keep that in mind."

***

"Where the fuck were you two?" asked Geoff. "We have a Things to Do to record."

"Gavin wants me to look at his computer later. He said it was acting up," lied Ryan, rubbing his wrists nonchalantly. And, thank fuck, with no telltale semen anywhere.

Fortunately, no one asked for more detail and everyone sat down to record with only a few dick jokes exchanged. Well, maybe more than a few. They did their Things to Do, or, rather, Jack and Jeremy did. Ryan, meanwhile, did some terrible things to pedestrians and Gavin accidentally set Michael's car on fire. Twice.

"Gavin, what the fuck is up with you and setting shit on fire?" asked Michael.

"I can't help it! Things just catch fire around me," said Gavin, as he set fire to another car.

"And Ryan's being very evil today," said Jeremy. "I mean, more evil than usual."

"Am I?" asked Ryan, with an ominous chuckle that was not quite a full-on evil laugh.

"You just shoved that woman off a bridge!"

"She should not have defied the Mad King," said Ryan, with a manaical laugh that made Gavin tremble in all kinds of good ways.

Gavin quietly bit his lip and tried to focus on the game.


End file.
